The Prince of All Pizza
by Gamer Goku
Summary: Bulma forces Vegeta to seek employment in order to pay for building materials needed to repair his Artificial Gravity Chamber. Where does Vegeta find work? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of course! Only one question remains… Do animatronic characters experience fear?
1. Get A Job!

**Buon Dio, I apologize for my lack of publishing! I have a terrible procrastination habit! I can never do things fast enough!That really sucks for me since I got my first two favorites and follows! (Thank you guys SO much BTW!)**

 **Don't worry, I am still working on my first story and it will be published soon, I promise you that!**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this funny little x-over story that's been in my head for a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DRAGON BALL Z IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV, AND AKIRA TORIYAMA!**

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S IS OWNED BY SCOTT CAWTHON!**

 **RATED 'T' FOR LANGUAGE!**

 **Enjoy!**

Vegeta's patience was slowly wearing thin. Four days ago, he once again demolished the Artificial Gravity Chamber, which is currently his only method of effectively training solo. Normally it would've taken at most two days for the Gravity Chamber to be fully operational again, but to the prince's surprise and annoyance, the room was still out of order.

"WOMAN, DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THE REPAIRS ARE TAKING SO DAMN LONG?!" he frustratingly yelled.

The only response he received was a newspaper hitting him directly in the face.

The Saiyan prince grabbed the paper as it slowly slid down his cheek. Looking down, he saw a note attached to the parchment. Vegeta detached the note, eyes widening at what was written down.

 **"GET A JOB"**

Vegeta's eye started to twitch a bit. "BULMA, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he angrily bellowed.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Vegeta! You're getting a job!" a woman with cyan colored hair screamed back.

"And why should I work for some low-level Earthling?"

"Because I decided that you're going to be the one to pay for the building materials I need! Besides, it's YOUR Gravity Chamber!"

"Well it's YOUR father's invention! Maybe he should pay for the materials." Vegeta retorted.

Bulma let out an extremely frustrated growl. "DO NOT BRING MY DAD INTO THIS! YOU'RE GETTING A JOB, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"I am Vegeta, the last pure-blooded Saiyan in the universe! I REFUSE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM A-"

"Oh and before I forget," Bulma interrupted. "I'll be serving you human-sized meals if you refuse," she finished with a smirk.

Vegeta froze in place as his jaw hung wide open. There was no way the Saiyan could survive with portions meant for Earthlings, he would be thin as a broomstick.

"V-Very well, B-Bulma dear," Vegeta stuttered, admitting defeat.

A warm yet victorious smile formed on Bulma's face. "Good husband," she said as she walked towards the laboratory.

"I'll leave you to do your job hunting. Good luck."

Vegeta watched his wife leave the room. As soon as Bulma was out of sight, the Saiyan's head turned towards the newspaper that was still in his grasp.

"D-damn that woman," he cursed.

 **LINEBREAK**

Whoever thought finding a job would be so difficult? Vegeta and his eight year old son Trunks spent hours searching through what seemed like an endless pile of newspapers. So far, no luck.

"Dad, why do I have to do this? I wanted to train with Goten!" Trunks whined.

"You can play with Kakarot's brat later, you're going to help me find a job and that's final!" Vegeta snapped.

"But that's not fair…."

The Prince of All Saiyans ignored his son's complaining and went back to searching. A yawn escaped his lips as he continued to scan the articles. This was going to be a long afternoon.

 **LINEBREAK**

After what felt like decades, Vegeta finally had his sights set on one specific job. It was a security job at a children's pizza place. The ad had a picture of an animatronic bear wearing a bowtie and a top hat. The bear also had a microphone in its hand. Vegeta's mouth formed an uncharacteristic smile as he read the advertisement.

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. Ƶ1,400 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

Vegeta, satisfied with the job he just found, quickly rushed over to a phone that was attached to the wall. Without hesitation, the Prince of all Saiyans picked the up phone, looked at the job ad one more time, and dialed the number.

It started to ring.

 **Short chapter is short. This was originally supposed to be a quick one-shot to get my creative juices pumping, but I decided to make my life easier and separate this story into multiple mini chapters! (There's probably going to be 3-4 chapters in this.)**

 **Also, this story is going to be taking place just before the Majin Buu saga, hence Vegeta calling himself the last pure-blooded Saiyan in the universe. I'm so clever!**

 **I hope you're satisfied with my story, remember to rate/review, and use constructive criticism when pointing out my flaws!**

 **Arrivederci è buon giorno!**


	2. You're Hired!

**Hey guys, this chapter took quite longer to finish than I anticipated. I actually had this chapter ready the day after I published the fanfic, but I decided to rewrite the phone call scene….. then I started to rewrite the ending. A lot of rewrites happened.**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **DBZ & FNAF belong to people that are not me!**

 **Enjoy!**

Vegeta anxiously tapped his foot as the phone rang in his left ear. The fate of the Gravity Chamber and his unnaturally large meals depended on this singe conversation. A foreign sensation settled in Vegeta's gut as sweat began to pour down his forehead.

" _What's with this feeling in my stomach, I am Prince Vegeta! I can't be nervous over a simple phone call!"_ he thought with a gulp.

Approximately one minute had passed since Vegeta dialed the number, and already the Saiyan Prince was beginning to lose his patience.

"I swear, if nobody picks up the damn phone, I am personally going to march over there and-"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical experience for kids of all ages! How can I help you?" a Freddy Fazbear employee enthusiastically spoke, startling Vegeta a bit. Thankfully, it didn't sound as if the employee heard his incomplete threat.

"Yes um," Vegeta cleared his throat. "I'm calling about your ad in the newspaper regarding the security job."

"Huh? Oh, um.. y-you want… uh… you w-want the n-night shift?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow a bit at the employee's sudden change of attitude. What was this guy scared about?

"Umm…. yes, I do," he said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Right! R-right… uh… let me p-put you on hold w-while I go get the…. um.. get the manager!

As the employee put Vegeta on hold, the Saiyan's ears were assaulted by a poorly written song about Freddy Fazbear and his friends. "What the hell is this abomination?!" he angrily yelled.

The song was rambling on about making friends, having fun, eating pizza etc. Not only were the lyrics terrible, the vocalist was making the Saiyan prince want to rip his own ears out. Curse his sensitive hearing!

Vegeta was using every single ounce of his willpower to not fly over to the restaurant and completely level the entire area. Thankfully, many lives were spared when somebody resumed the phone call.

"Hello, hello? Are you the one asking about the night-shift? I'm the manager of this establishment."

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that his song-filled torture was finally over. "Yes, I saw the ad in the newspaper and-"

"Say no more!" the manager interrupted. "You got the job!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what? B-but don't I need to be interviewed or…"

"Interview? No, that won't be necessary. Just show up and get to work! Come to the restaurant at eleven tonight, and I'll show you your workstation."

Before Vegeta could say anything else, the manager quickly hung up the phone. The Saiyan's mind was buzzing with multiple thoughts about that phone call. Why was the first employee so afraid when he mentioned the security job? Why did the manager hire him on the spot without an interview? All of this didn't make any sense.

"Doesn't matter, I've been employed and that's that," Vegeta said while shaking his head. "Now I can pay for the building materials the damn woman needs!"

And with that, he slowly walked out of the room to tell his wife and son the good news.

 **LINEBREAK**

Vegeta adjusted his gloves and boots as he prepared to leave. Earlier today when he told his family about the job he successfully secured, he received two very different reactions.

To say Bulma was excited for her husband was a bit of an understatement. She was, in a word, quite ecstatic. Though Vegeta suspected that she was just very happy that she didn't have to pay for his mess.

Trunks on the other hand was too busy giggling over the fact his father, the cold-hearted Prince Vegeta, was working at a pizzeria meant for young children. Vegeta eventually shot his son a menacing glare, causing the lavender haired boy to quiet down.

As Vegeta finished adjusting the straps on his armor, he heard a mysterious voice inside his head. Though it wasn't simply his subconscious, the voice had a demonic tone.

"You too will know the joy of creation," it whispered.

The Saiyan Prince shuddered as his head jerked upwards. He rapidly turned his head to the left and right, trying to locate source of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Vegeta attempted to sense for nearby power levels, but the only significant energy source he could find was Trunks, who had fallen asleep.

Before Vegeta could comprehend what just happened, a bell chime snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked directly at the clock. It was eleven.

"DAMMIT, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Vegeta bellowed. The Saiyan Prince dashed down the hallway and out the front door. Looking upward, Vegeta's body was engulfed in a cerulean-blue aura as he took off into the night sky!

 **Thanks for reading, and look forward to chapter 3!**

 **Arrivederci, è buon giorno!**


	3. The Office!

**So this is what horrible writer's block feels like…. These past few months I have been staring blankly at my laptop thinking to myself, "How the heck am I going to end this?" I pretty much had 85% of this chapter written in a week or two after I uploaded chapter 2. However, when I got near the end… I was stuck. Not to mention this was a somewhat difficult chapter to begin with.**

 **Last week, I pretty much thought, "To hell with it!" and rewrote nearly the entire chapter. And frankly, I'm satisfied with the way this turned out.**

 **Also, thank you guys so much for all of those kind reviews! While writing these stories have been difficult, they have also been a lot of fun, and your support has kept me going. Thanks again!**

 **FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and other companies.**

 **Enjoy!**

Vegeta finally touched down on the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, his blue aura dissipating once his feet hit the asphalt. The Saiyan Prince looked down at the wristwatch Bulma gave him. It was 11:30 p.m. He growled in frustration. If it wasn't for him getting lost multiple times, he would've arrived here in less than five minutes.

" _This better not affect my job,"_ he thought bitterly as he began to walk towards the building.

As Vegeta passed through the doorway leading into the establishment, he was instantly halted by a mustachioed man roughly about his height, perhaps an inch or two shorter.

"Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically. "You must be the one who applied for the security job earlier today!"

Vegeta nodded his head in a professional manner. "Yes I am. Are you the manager?"

The man's smile widened. "You betcha, the name's Anthony!" he introduced while holding out his hand toward the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta, noticing his manager's sudden gesture, firmly grasped Anthony's hand and shook. "Vegeta," he simply replied.

"Well Vegeta, it's a pleasure to meet you, and umm… I just noticed," Anthony chuckled a bit. "That's quiet the getup you got there," he amusingly observed.

Vegeta looked down at himself, seeing that has was wearing his Saiyan armor and spandex.

The Saiyan Prince scratched the back of his head in a very Goku-like manner. "Well um… y-you see,"

"Don't worry about it!" Anthony interrupted. "If you want to dress up like that, who am I to stop you? Come on, let me show you your office!"

Vegeta silently breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that his choice of fashion didn't cost him his job. Not to mention those Earth suits were very stiff and uncomfortable.

Anthony led the Saiyan Prince of All Saiyans through a slightly narrow hallway. Childrens' drawings and very odd stains decorated the walls. Looking upwards, Vegeta noticed multiple wires dangling from the ceiling, as well as a couple of rats scampering behind the damaged ceiling tiles.

He grunted in disgust. Raising his gloved index finger, the Saiyan Prince fired a small ki blast at one of the rats. Unfortunately he missed, creating a small hole that showcased the night sky.

Thankfully, it didn't seem as if his boss noticed his assault on the rodents. Vegeta let out a quick sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he shouldn't risk exposing his otherworldly abilities.

"This will be your office!" Anthony exclaimed, motioning the Saiyan Prince through an open entryway.

Vegeta walked toward his workstation. Immediately, the Prince of All Saiyans noticed another opening parallel to the one he was standing in, as well as two large windows embedded next to each one. It reminded Vegeta of a tollbooth.

Aside from that, the Saiyan Prince was unimpressed with the overall office. It was a small, cramped room that was about as run down as the hallway behind him, if not more. It was dimly lit with a single lightbulb dangling from the ceiling. The desk to his left had trash scattered all over it, and the various security monitors placed throughout had cracks in their screens, rendering them useless.

"This place is a dump," the Saiyan warrior observed.

Anthony chuckled a bit. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

Turning his head downwards, Vegeta noticed two buttons embedded next to the entryway. One button was labeled 'door', and the one beneath was labeled 'light.'

Bending his knees, the Saiyan Prince leaned towards the buttons. Using his index finger, Vegeta lightly pushed the 'door' button, only for his foot to get nearly crushed by an 8ft tall steel door.

"What the hell…"

Looking behind him, The Saiyan Prince eyed two very similar buttons near the other doorway on the opposite side of the room. Each one had the same label.

Vegeta pressed the button again, the door retracted.

He stood up straight, his back fully erect. The Saiyan Prince then turned his head towards his boss. "Are these doors really necessary?" he questioned.

Anthony let out a nervous laugh. "Our employee's safety is top priority! Don't want a… burglar g-getting to you! Am I right?"

Vegeta wasn't buying it. Something else was happening under their noses, something dangerous. But it shouldn't matter, he is a highly trained Super Saiyan! He should be able to handle whatever obstacles get in his way. No sweat!

Bending once again, the Saiyan Prince gently pushed the 'light' button. He immediately squinted his eyes as a very bright flashlight activated. He quickly pressed the button again, the light dissipated.

Vegeta mumbled something incoherent before turning his attention to a very worn out office chair that was placed near the back wall. Many rips and tears in the leather were visible. The Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth, how can anyone possibly work under these horrendous conditions? Maybe he should've ignored Trunks' protests and instead taken a job as a fitness instructor.

A slight tap on the left shoulder snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts. He quickly circled around and noticed his manager holding out to him an electronic tablet.

Vegeta stood up and snatched the tablet with a grunt. "What's this?" he asked while inspecting the gadget.

"This is called a Security Tablet! It's what you'll use to watch over the establishment. It allows full access to the video cameras that are scattered throughout the building," Anthony explained.

 _"_ _It's about time the Earthling's mouth spewed out something useful,"_ Vegeta mentally scoffed.

The Saiyan Prince turned his head back towards the chair behind him. A loose piece of black leather fell onto the tiled floor.

 _"_ _I can't believe out of all the jobs in that damned newspaper, I pick this trash pit. I might as well be working in the slums of Frieza Planet-372!"_

A high-pitched beeping brought Vegeta back to reality. He looked down at his wristwatch, it was 11:54 p.m.

"Look at the time, your shift begins in about five minutes!" the Freddy Fazbear manager noted. He was also staring at a wristwatch similar to Vegeta's.

"Better close up shop!" he exclaimed rather hastily. However, before Anthony left the office, he turned his head towards the Prince of All Saiyans.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Anthony said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "Due to budget cuts, the building runs on limited emergency power during your shift, so be sure to conserve. Don't close those doors or turn on the flashlights unless absolutely necessary!"

"You're telling me this NOW?!" Vegeta exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Anthony once again looked down at his wristwatch. Though it was subtle, his eyes slightly widened in fear.

"Listen… I.. I really have to go. Good luck on your first night, I'll… see you in the morning."

And with that, the Freddy Fazbear manager quickly ran to the entrance of the establishment. He took one last look behind him before opening the glass doors that led outside.

After passing through the door, Anthony dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He inserted the longest one into the lock and twisted, leaving Vegeta all alone in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Or was the Saiyan Prince really alone?

 **I have to admit, that last sentence was kinda cheesy. But, I don't really care. I don't mind a little cheese on my eggs. (What's that supposed to mean?)**

 **Also, I want you guys to know that I started working on chapter 4! Let us hope that it doesn't take 4+ months to publish!**

 **Arrivederci, è buon giorno!**


	4. The Shift!

**This chapter is another example of me starting off on a roll, and then getting completely stuck. Thankfully this didn't take as long as the previous chapter, though I still apologize for the long wait. I'll try to do better next time.**

 **Also, I originally said this story would probably be 3-4 chapters long, but with the direction this fic is going, I would expect at least 2 more chapters. Anyway, on to the story!**

 **FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **DBZ is owned by Toei Animation and other cool peeps.**

 **Enjoy.**

Vegeta settled down in his worn out chair, grasping the security tablet with his gloved hands. All of the lights in the establishment have been switched off, except for the one lightbulb dangling in his office, giving the restaurant a very eerie atmosphere. Kinda odd for a kid's pizzeria.

The electronic tablet flickered to life, giving Vegeta the ability to watch over the building. The video feed showcased three anthropomorphic animatronics standing on a stage. These robotic animals included a brown bear which he assumed was Freddy Fazbear, a purple rabbit, and a yellow…. duck? Chicken? Doesn't matter. Vegeta could care less about what species they were, just as long as they didn't fall apart in the middle of his shift.

The Saiyan Prince visibly shivered at the thought of what his wife would do to him if he got fired. Human sized portions! Is she trying to kill him?

Vegeta quickly shook his head. No, he shouldn't think like that, he'll be fine! He just needs to make sure he doesn't destroy anything that belongs to the restaurant. Should be easy.

The Prince of All Saiyans turned his attention back towards the tablet. He began selecting different camera feeds scattered throughout the restaurant. Everything seems to be in order so far.

Vegeta then tapped the square that was labeled 'kitchen'; his stomach slightly rumbled at the word. However, instead of a nice view of a tiled room with pots and pans scattered about, the screen was covered in static with text on the bottom saying 'audio only.'

The Saiyan Prince simply shrugged it off as poor management. Considering what he saw when he first walked in the building, it wasn't surprising to him in the slightest.

Vegeta switched the security tablet back to the main stage camera, where all the animatronics were still in their positions and- Wait a minute… Something was different!

The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened in disbelief and his heart started to pound at an alarming rate.

All the animatronics were staring directly at the camera.

"What the hell is going on?!" he alarmingly exclaimed.

As if that wasn't enough, the phone on the desk rang, making the Prince of All Saiyans jump in surprise. Vegeta wasn't sure whether he should pick the phone up or leave it alone. However, after approximately sevens seconds of ringing, the phone seemingly answered itself. A voice message of a young man started to play.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Nothing to worry about? There is obviously something very wrong with this restaurant! Although, if this phone guy says he'll help Vegeta out, he might as well play along.

However, just to be on the safe side, the Saiyan Prince slightly raised his power level.

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"_

Vegeta wasn't quite sure how to react. Were these kinds of tragedies common at this pizzeria?

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

The Prince of All Saiyans curiously raised an eyebrow. Just what does the phone guy mean by 'quirky?' Vegeta turned his head back to the security tablet. All of the animatronics were still staring at the camera. Is this what the employee was so frightened about? An unsettling sensation found its way into the Saiyan's gut.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

The Saiyan Prince's eyes widened in disbelief. The animatronics move around the building at night? That sounds impossible! Didn't Bulma once say animatronics like these are usually fastened into the ground, unable to move?

Vegeta quickly eyed the gadget in his lap. His right eye started to twitch a little bit.

The rabbit has vanished.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta annoyingly asked aloud. He then looked back at the tablet.

 _"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

The Saiyan Prince instantly snapped his head back towards the phone. Why would anyone in their right mind design children's animatronics that will forcefully shove you into an animatronic suit that apparently will kill you!

 _"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Vegeta has heard enough.

Aside from those two details, everything the phone guy rambled on about was as far from helpful as you can get! Quickly extending his arm, Vegeta fired a yellow ki blast at the phone. The object was instantly disintegrated.

Ignoring the smell of smoldering telephone, the Saiyan Prince started to rapidly cycle through camera after camera, trying to locate the rogue animatronic.

 _"That damned rabbit better not have left the building!"_ he irritably thought.

After a good thirty seconds, the Prince of All Saiyans had no luck in finding the bunny. Eventually, he tapped one of the cameras that were located just outside of his office. Sweat started to pour from his forehead. Though it was somewhat difficult to make out, Vegeta saw the silhouette of a tall bipedal creature with two long floppy ears sticking out of its head.

And it was standing right outside of the western door.

Vegeta slowly looked to his left and carefully pressed the flashlight button. As the bright light illuminated the surrounding area, he could finally make out the tall shape.

Standing right in the open entryway was the animatronic rabbit. Its fur was a dark shade of indigo while it's eyes were a brighter shade of magenta. It also wore a red bowtie. Though none of that mattered. What mattered was that it was standing right outside of his office!

Vegeta quickly stood up from his chair, tossing he security tablet onto the floor. Before the animatronic could make a single move, Vegeta instinctively reeled back his fist and slammed it into the rabbit's chest. The animatronic clumsily stumbled backwards away from the office. A few sparks flew out from its frame.

After a quick stare down between the two supernatural beings, the rabbit began to slowly advanced back towards the Saiyan Prince. As it moved closer to the door, Vegeta pulled back his leg and swung at the animatronic's stomach with considerable strength, causing it to quite literally fly out of the office and land onto the hallway floor.

However, even after the brutal beating it received, the animatronic managed to successfully stand itself up. Aside from occasional twitching and sparking, it seemed to be functioning just fine. Just what were these things made out of?

The Prince of All Saiyans shifted into a defensive position, preparing for another attempt at an attack. However, instead of approaching the warrior, the rabbit simply wandered off. Vegeta stepped out of his office and stood behind the animatronic, but it didn't seem interested in attacking. The Saiyan Prince curiously raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled by this change in behavior. Perhaps it now saw the Saiyan Prince as a threat, something you don't want to mess with.

Vegeta slightly exhaled through his nose as the animatronic entered the dining area, disappearing from his sight. Though he couldn't be too sure, the Saiyan Warrior had a feeling the animatronic would not be returning. One less annoyance for the night it seems.

As the Saiyan Prince walked back into his office, his ears were assaulted by a very loud screech. Immediately covering his overly sensitive ears, the Saiyan saw another animatronic advancing from the other entryway.

 _"You've got to be kidding me!"_ he thought, very irritated at this second annoyance.

It was the yellow duck! I mean chicken… Or… Is it…?

"Doesn't matter! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO SCRAP!" Vegeta bellowed aloud.

With a loud shout, the Prince of All Saiyans leapt in the air and swung his leg at the animatronic's torso. He successfully hit his mark with great force, effectively creating a visible dent in the animatronic's suit.

Before the duck/chicken could recover, Vegeta balled both of his fists together and smashed the top of the robot's cranium. The animatronic fell onto the floor with a thud. Its head started to release some sparks.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, the Saiyan Prince walked up to the fallen animatronic. After tapping it with his foot a couple of times, he concluded that it definitely wasn't getting up for a while. Though he found it odd that it wasn't nearly as sturdy as the rabbit.

The Prince of all Saiyans crouched down a bit and observed the fallen robot. Along with the large dent in the animatronic's chest, there was an even deeper one on the top of the head. The Saiyan's mouth morphed into a smirk.

"I have to say, if this is what that Earthling was so terrified about, then I'm kinda disappointed. Though I'll give the rabbit some credit. After all, it did manage to survive my offense."

The animatronic still didn't move. Vegeta began to chuckle. "At least this made my job a bit more interesting."

The Saiyan Prince settled back down into his decaying chair, picked the security tablet off the floor and began inspecting it for damage. A yawn escaped his mouth. Thankfully after a thorough inspection, the device still worked perfectly. The Prince of All Saiyans sighed in relief. If he accidentally broke the tablet, he would've gotten fired for sure-

Wait a minute.

Vegeta's eyes widened in sudden realization. With a nervous gulp, he slowly turned his head towards the robotic bird. Much to his dismay, it was still lying motionless on the floor.

The Saiyan Prince stood up from his chair before getting down on his knees. He then gently shook the animatronic in hopes of reactivating it… somehow.

However, despite his best efforts, it was still deactivated.

Vegeta's eyes widened even more. Oh dear Kami, what has he done?!

The Saiyan Prince tried shaking the animatronic awake again, only this time he wasn't as gentle.

"Dammit! Wake up!" he exclaimed as he kept shaking. If he didn't get that infernal bird up and running again, he will definitely get fired no matter what! And if he gets fired on the first night, that means-

 _Thud._

Vegeta's eyes reached maximum wideness as his jaw figuratively dropped to the floor. Why wasn't the bird as strong as the rabbit? Why didn't he hold back just a bit more? Why did he have to be so freakishly strong?

The Prince of All Saiyans scrambled to retrieve the animatronic's rolling head.

 **Extra super long chapter, WHOO HOO (Comparing this to other fanfictions, this probably is the average length of a standard chapter)! I have to admit though, action scenes are not my strong suit. Hopefully, I'll improve in the future. I still apologize for the long gaps in between publishes, I'll try make better habit of that!**

 **Will Foxy make an appearance? Will Vegeta somehow fix Chica? Find out next time!**

 **Thanks for reading, and look forward to chapter 5!**

 **~Gamer Goku**


	5. Another Animatronic!

**Fnaf is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **DBZ is owned by FUNi, Toei, and Toriyama-senpai.**

 **Enjoy.**

Vegeta hastily scavenged the contents of the highest desk drawer in his office, desperately trying to find something, _anything_ to reattach the animatronic's head. So far, the only things he could see were various sheets of paper and multicolored pens. The Saiyan Prince moved onto the next drawer below, after shuffling through even more paper and pens, he finally managed to find a roll of silvery duct tape.

 _"_ _Perfect!"_ he triumphantly thought.

Lining up the animatronic's body and head on his lap, Vegeta hastily unfastened the tape and coiled it around the bird's neck. A cold sweat broke out on Vegeta's forehead; it almost felt like he was performing surgery. When the deed was completed, the Saiyan Prince slowly and tenderly placed the animatronic back on the floor, where he gently shook the head left and right. Thankfully, it appeared the tape was enough to keep the head adhered to the rest of its body. Sadly, the bird was out cold, still showing no indication of waking up.

With that panic-inducing roadblock out of the way (to an extent), the Prince of All Saiyans turned his head towards the entryway of the eastern hall.

 _"_ _Alright, what should I do next?"_ he pondered to himself.

After a few moments of silent planning, Vegeta slightly poked his head out from both of the office doors, making sure there were no other demonic animatronics patrolling the hallways. For now, the coast seemed to be clear.

The Saiyan Prince then hauled the yellow animatronic bird up on his back, as if he was carrying his own son. For the time being, it seemed the best course of action was to return the animatronic to it's original position, and hope everything somehow works out.

After completing another inspection of each hallway, Vegeta decided to head down the eastern hall, hoping he wouldn't encounter the rabbit or Freddy. As the Prince of All Saiyans slowly made his way, he tried his best to keep his steps silent with varying degrees of success. Occasionally, he would accidentally step on a discarded piece of trash or the bird's head would bump into the wall. Thankfully, neither of those actions seemed to alert the other animatronics, or damage the bird even further. Vegeta silently prayed that he didn't do anything permanent, because the Saiyan Prince knew that it would take a whole lot more than duct tape to repair the kind of damage only a Super Saiyan could inflict. He knew Bulma could fix up these animatronics in a single afternoon. However, he was guaranteed to receive a first class ticket to King Yemma's if his wife ever caught wind of the damages he caused, accidental or not.

Eventually, Vegeta stepped out of the hallway and into the dining area, although it was so dark he could barely see a thing. If that rabbit was still on the move, he would be in trouble. The Saiyan warrior wasn't exactly in the position to defend himself. Not with a ginormous animatronic on his back.

Slightly extending his right arm upwards, the Saiyan Prince created a ball of ki that illuminated the room he was occupying. It wasn't exactly very bright, but it sufficed as a flashlight substitute.

Vegeta surveyed his surroundings. With the exception of the tables still draped with colorful plastic tablecloths, the room seemed empty. However, looking towards the stage, the Saiyan Prince noticed Freddy Fazbear was still in his original position. The anthropomorphic bear continued to stare at a security camera mounted on the ceiling. It didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

Vegeta couldn't decide whether he should be relieved or worried. On the one hand, he wouldn't have to bother with another potential danger in the room. On the other, how is he going to bring the bird back onto the stage without said danger noticing?

Before the Saiyan Prince could make any major decisions, the slight sound of metal and active machinery brought his attention to a non-illuminated area of the restaurant, where he caught sight of a distinct yellow light. It was faint, but visible enough.

The Prince of All Saiyans hoisted the animatronic off his back and onto the floor, where it landed on its side with a soft thud. Vegeta uncharacteristically cringed, hoping he didn't do any more unnecessary damage.

Turning his attention back to the light, the Saiyan Prince began to slowly advance. He slightly raised his power level, though he hoped he wouldn't have to use it. As Vegeta inched closer, the light seemed to advanced towards him as well, proceeding at a rather slow pace. It was at this moment, the Saiyan was drawing close to his breaking point.

The Prince of All Saiyans gritted his teeth as he got into a defensive pose, his ki ball still being held in his palm. He knew very well that what he was staring at in the dark was another animatronic. Under these ridiculous circumstances, this was the absolute last thing he needed.

Vegeta slightly growled in agitation. "If you don't want to end up like the bird, I suggest you retreat!"

The new addition obviously payed no heed, as it crept closer and closer to the warrior. Stiffening his muscles, Vegeta increased the strength of the ki blast, causing it to grow larger and brighter.

With this extra boost of energy, the new animatronic appeared within his field of vision. This time, the robot appeared to be some sort of canine, presumably a fox, as indicated from the dark red fur covering its body. It wore brown, torn up shorts, and an eyepatch. Judging from the metallic hook replacing its right hand, the Saiyan Warrior was under the impression it was supposed to be one of those pirates he saw on TV.

Upon closer inspection, Vegeta could tell that the fox had clearly seen better days. Rips and tears in the suit were visible, exposing its metal endoskeleton. The mechanism itself also needed some work, as many multicolored wires were exposed. Not to mention some of the metal plating within had begun to rust and decay.

The ki blast deteriorated in his palm, and the Saiyan Prince began to slowly walk backwards, not taking his eyes off the fox. Fully knowing how his previous conflict went, he didn't want to risk destroying yet another piece of company property.

As he kept his distance, a single thought made the Prince of All Saiyans completely stop in his tracks. Vegeta inspected the mangy animatronic once more, his eyes widening in realization as he took in all of the fox's imperfections and damages. The ripped suit, the seemingly mangled wiring, and the rusted out skeleton, how did he not see realize this before?

Vegeta's mouth formed a maniacal grin, and he started to chuckle with sadistic delight. The Saiyan Prince was unsure whether or not the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll, but after all that has happened tonight, he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. He desperately needed to stretch his muscles.

"I see, you're already halfway to death's door," he taunted.

The fox barely had any time to react as wind gusted throughout the establishment, knocking over multiple party hats and a single chair. In a fraction of a second, Vegeta appeared right in front of the animatronic, his fist clenched and reeled back.

The fox opened its mouth, showcasing very sharp teeth. It was clear it intended to take a chunk out of Vegeta's head, but the seasoned warrior was much more nimble when he wasn't concerned about accidentally damaging equipment.

When angered or excited, a Saiyan can be a deadly adversary; the fox was about to have this fact quite literally engraved into its metallic skull.

"If you want, I can help you get to the scrapheap much faster!" he exclaimed.

With a quick lunge, the animatronic attacked. Vegeta sidestepped its snapping jaw with minimal effort, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. The fox reeled back, slightly losing its balance.

Seeing the canine in such a vulnerable state, the Saiyan Prince retaliated. Thrusting his fist forwards, he punched the animatronic in the stomach, successfully propelling it into the wall, where it fell onto the carpet with a clatter.

Vegeta advanced towards the fox as it laid pathetically on the ground, cracks forming on the wall where it made impact. The Saiyan Prince got on his knees as he got another good look at the animatronic. Its neck was sparking rapidly, and the light in its uncovered eye began to slowly fade.

With a triumphant chuckle, the Saiyan Prince extended his arm towards the robotic fox, preparing to fire a ki blast.

"Any last words before I put you down?" Vegeta threatened, his voice low and deadly.

The fox turned its head towards the Saiyan, causing more sparks to erupt. After hesitating for a few moments, it opened its mouth and spoke, much to Vegeta's surprise.

"Mer…cy.." it attempted to say, its synthetic voice deep and ragged.

The Prince of All Saiyans let out a quiet laugh before releasing the ki blast, completely disintegrating the fox's head.

 **Hey, remember when I said I'd try to make a better publishing habit? Well… what's today's date? June 8th, 2017? And when did I upload chapter 4, again? April 7th, 2016? Oh man, I'm beyond late.**

 **At this point I should probably stop making empty promises about my inconsistent writing schedule. On the flip side, I can at least promise the next chapter will (probably) be the last!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please don't lose faith in me just yet!**

 **~Gamer Goku**


End file.
